Shot: A Slender Fic
by OnyxvanGem
Summary: It wasn't fair, but that was how he was made to live… the Slender man knew it, had always known it… humans would be terrified of him for all eternity… He wished there was a way they wouldn't be… All he wanted was to be their friend… He felt so alone... Continuation of my other Slender fic, Tag. one-shot. Prepare for feels.


**Okay guys,**

**So I'd gotten a review on Tag asking for a continuation of that Slender story. This is part two of that, and there will be a part three, I just haven't written it yet.**

**This is set inside that one game... I forget exactly what it's called, but I know you can shoot in it to save yourself. This is Slendy's take on that.**

**I hope it's not too terrible and that it gives you more Slendy feels. **

**Stay amazing!**

**OnyxvanGem**

* * *

**Shot: A Slender Fic**

The being known as the Slender Man walked through the forest, as he usually did whenever he was bored or alone…or both... He was exploring a new section of forest that he'd come across a few days prior, and he was excited to see what he'd found. So far, he'd come across a mansion, a cave, a mine, and another house by a lake. He hoped a human might come around. He was really lonely…

It had been months since the last human had arrived. He didn't know why it was taking them so long to explore his forest, but he assumed it was because he had scared them away.

The thought made the Slender man frown an invisible frown, sighing a little in pained resignation. The humans were all terrified of him… which was something he couldn't help, though it wasn't his fault...

Everything he touched died. Every human he came in contact with, he wanted to play with…it was always so long between sightings, and he got lonely when they weren't there. Perhaps he got too overly excited when he saw them, but he always ended up touching them, and they always ended up dying. There was nothing he could do about it, but he hated it. He hated himself for causing so many deaths…he was a monster….

For a brief moment, he thought that maybe, just maybe, they were in some other part of the forest, that he just wasn't at the right place to see them, but it was impossible…nobody wanted to come near him.

However, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something that distracted him from his train of self-loathing thoughts. It was a human. There were humans in his forest after all. The Slender man knew he shouldn't try to play tag again, no that was too dangerous, but he still wanted to get closer…to see who the human was and maybe see if they could stay for a while.

He walked forward, smiling as non-threateningly as he knew how, and waved gently at the human once he had turned around.

However, something was obviously not right…

Instead of just carrying a flash light, the human had something else clutched in his hand… something weird and silver and metallic.

The human walked quickly backwards as the Slender man approached.

"No, come back," he tried calling, his tone slightly desperate. He really didn't want the human to leave…who knew when the next time he would see one would be? "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

There was a loud sound, louder than a clap of thunder, and the Slender man felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He cried out, pausing for a moment to try to figure out what was happening. Something had hurt his arm. It had been hundreds of years since the last time he'd been hurt…the sensation was new and weird and frightening.

There was another bang, the pain exploding in him again as something pierced his side. The Slender man reached down and felt agony and a warm wetness appearing from where whatever it was hit him, his fear building into terror. Was the human doing this..?

Looking up again, the Slender man saw the human putting something into his weird silver contraption, which was smoking a little at the end. The Slender man tried to back away, wanting to avoid whatever it was the human was doing. It hurt so much… he knew he wouldn't die from it, but it was horrible. The human raised the thing and it made another noise, this time, the pain entering the Slender man's stomach.

He quickly teleported away, panic overtaking him. He wanted to cry but he was too shocked to do so.

The human had hurt him instead of it being the other way around…the Slender man hadn't thought the beings his touch so easily killed could be so scary.

The Slender man stood for a few minutes, holding himself up using a nearby tree and trying to steady himself. He was immortal, he shouldn't be scared, but he couldn't make the feeling go away.

After a long time, he picked at the buttons of his suit and opened it, flinching a little as he did. There was red all over his white shirt, and his stomach, side, and arm hurt very much. Why had this happened..? All he'd wanted to do was say 'hello' and maybe talk to the human for a little bit…they always over-reacted, but this had been more painful than he could have imagined…

The Slender man felt himself starting to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks in an endless flow. Why did the humans hate him so much..? First they ran from him, and now they were trying to…to kill him..? He couldn't die, but that didn't make it any less terrifying…he didn't like this, he'd not felt so terrified in centuries…

The Slender man reached up with his uninjured arm and tried to wipe the tears away, biting his invisible lip to stop himself from screaming in pain as he attempted to remove the small bits of metal that now resided in his flesh. It wasn't like this was unexpected, the humans turning violent… they hated him, and it was their nature to turn violent in the face of fear… they wanted him to die because he'd accidentally killed so many of them and they were scared he'd kill more…

Sometimes, the Slender man wished he _could_ die, because then he wouldn't scare them anymore… then, the humans wouldn't have to worry about him coming for them…then, maybe, they'd know he hadn't really wanted to hurt them in the first place… after all, all he'd wanted was to be their friend…

It wasn't fair, but that was how he was made to live… the Slender man knew it, had always known it… humans would be terrified of him for all eternity…

He wished there was a way they wouldn't be…

All he wanted was to be their friend…

He felt so alone…


End file.
